


Mirror, Mirror

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Boyfriend (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: "Go ahead, look at the mirror,” Byunghun whispers into Jeongmin’s ear. “You love it, don’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1155445/mirror-mirror-ljoe-teentop-jeongmin-boyfriend-ljoexjeongmin).  
> Originally posted on July 23rd 2016.
> 
> What’s their ship name? LJoengmin? LJoeng? Well, it’s something. But yeah, I ship them pretty hard (i ship them more than i ship them with their band members), and I find them really cute. Pretty much inspired by Jeongmin’s title of “Mirror Prince” and by ~~[this video](https://youtu.be/GPdtOtVd3JA)~~ refer to link after *edit*. Oh, and is it wrong for me to want them to become a sub-unit? Playing the piano together or Byunghun playing the piano while Jeongmin plays the drums. Byunghun rapping (of course) and Jeongmin singing (obviously). That would be super cute.
> 
> btw, is L.Joe (171cm) really shorter than Jeongmin (173cm)? In any case, Jeongmin is going to be shorter in this fic because that’s how it looks in the video.
> 
> *EDIT*  
> Because the video was deleted, I found another link for the video with the translation.  
> <http://mcbdcj.tumblr.com/post/100741344192/141023-teen-top-with-friends-ljoe-jeongmin>

“Jeongmin-ssi, what does L.Joe mean to you?” Juniel asks suddenly.

Jeongmin stutters but covers it with a laugh, “Wh-why are you mentioning L.Joe suddenly?!”

Byunghun approaches his two friends, noticing a flustered Jeongmin. He smiles to himself, _Jeongmin is such a cutie._

Juniel asks again, “Jeongmin-ssi, what is L.Joe to you?”

“Let’s meet up tonight,” Byunghun grins.

Jeongmin laughs loudly, covering his eyes. He then looks to the ceiling and answers seriously, “Byunghun is… like an energizer of life.”

“Then, what about L.Joe?”

“Dry ice,” Byunghun replies with a grin. “It’s good when he’s around, but it’s comfortable when he’s not.”

Jeongmin sputters, “Wh-what?!”

Moments later, with their expressions set into similar curiosity, they’re asked, “What is Juniel to the two of you?”

Byunghun cooly replies, “The person holding the camera right now.”

“It’s impossible doing an interview with you,” Jeongmin turns to the older boy in mock irritation.

“Why are you,” Byunghun gestures.

Jeongmin exhales in exasperation.

“Do you love her?”

Then the younger looks at Byunghun again in surprise, “What are you talking about!”

Everyone laughs and Juniel asks an unexpected question, “Jeongmin-ssi, would you go out with me?”

 _Aah,_ Byunghun thinks then immediately changes sides, “You can’t have Jeongmin yet.”

One of their dongsaengs then calls out, “Jeongmin-hyung is L.Joe-hyung’s!”

Byunghun further clarifies his statement, “If he starts dating, I’ll have no one to hang out with!”

Once again, the sound of happiness rings through the room, and they each take their leave.

* * *

Jeongmin rings the doorbell and gives a shy smile when his boyfriend opens the door, “Hey. You said we should meet up.”

Byunghun smiles, “Yeah. I have a surprise in our bedroom.”

 _He said ‘our’_ , Jeongmin thinks giddily. That’s one of the things he likes about the older boy. It’s not ‘my’; it’s always ‘our’. He walks in, following Byunghun through the apartment after removing his shoes and socks.

When they’re in the bedroom, Jeongmin first notices that the vanity Byunghun had for three years is no longer there. The drawer for the rapper’s accessories that used to be placed against the wall across from the bed now takes the place of where the old vanity was at.

Jeongmin turns to his left and finds a polished wooden vanity with a large circular mirror above it. “Oh, that’s pretty,” he states in admiration.

“Do you like it?” Byunghun asks, hugging the other from behind while nibbling softly on the younger’s neck.

“It’s nice,” Jeongmi nods, not understanding the true purpose of it yet. “Why did you change it though?”

Byunghun smirks, “I’ll show you. Come on, let’s go to bed. We haven’t had time for ourselves for a long time.”

Jeongmin hums and walks out of the other man’s hold, unbuttoning his white blouse and turning to face his lover. “I already showered, so let’s get started, yeah?”

Byunghyun chuckles, “Eager, aren’t you?”

“Can’t blame me for being sex deprived,” Jeongmin shrugs and settles on the soft king-sized bed after he kicks off his loose jeans.

Byunghun follows his sensual lover, stripping off his own apparel which simply consisted of his boxers and t-shirt. He kisses the other softly, biting onto Jeongmin’s bottom lip after a few seconds. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs.

Jeongmin feels his cheeks redden, “You’re gorgeous.”

Byunghun smiles, embarrassed, “Wait here. I’ll get the lube.”

Jeongmin nods, watching his boyfriend scour the drawer for the needed lubricant. His head turns to face the mirror, and he’s fascinated by it. It’s the first time he’s seen himself on a bed through a mirror. Although there have been photoshoots of such situations, this is the first time he’s seen himself sitting on one so naturally. It’s different, and Jeongmin likes this kind of different. Too busy staring at the mirror, Jeongmin doesn’t notice Byunghun approaching until his back is carressed lightly.

“Do you like it?” It’s the same question as before, but this time, there’s a rasp to it.

Jeongmin shivers and breathes out, “Yeah.”

"Go ahead, look at the mirror,” Byunghun whispers into Jeongmin’s ear. “You love it, don’t you?” His arms reach around to pull open the relaxed legs, showing the sight that he usually sees to Jeongmin when they have sex.

The younger blushes as he watches the elder touch his body. It’s not their first time - far from it - but it _is_ the first time they’ve done this in front of a mirror. It _is_ the first time that he’s seen himself like this though. Legs spread with his ass exposed to the rapper. Jeongmin clears his throat, “Is this why you replaced your vanity with this one?”

Byunghun chuckles, “You know me well.” His fingers slide across the other’s chest and tugs at the erect nipples. Again, he asks, “Do you like it?”

“Yes, _definitely_ ,” Jeongmin moans, throwing his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Even in this position, his eyes are half-lidded, observing the scene being reflected before him. He can see his cock already hard through the continuous teasing despite not having been directly touched yet.

Jeongmin jumps slightly when a hand suddenly strokes his shaft with a tight grip, lube making the strokes smooth and easy - the way he likes it. “Byunghun,” he gasps. He flails his hand behind him in hopes of finding his partner’s member to reciprocate the pleasure.

Byunghun casually slaps the wandering hands aside, “This is for you, Jeongminnie. I’ll take care of everything today.” He feels his own cock harden as he touches the smaller body in his arms.

Jeongmin nods obediently and relaxes his body into the older. Eventually, he feels long fingers prodding at his back entrance. Finally, one finger slips in and his eyes close at the intrusion. “Byu-byunghun,” he groans, “ _Please_.”

“Open your eyes,” the rapper replies, “Look at your pretty self open for me.”

Jeongmin’s lust-filled eyes flutter open, and he sees his body flushed against the skinny older boy. He blushes at the sight and moans louder than before. Knowing honorifics would bring them closer to the edge, Jeongmin whispers shyly, “Hyung.”

Byunghun growls and bites at the younger’s left shoulder. He quickly inserts two more fingers, stretching the other faster than what would be considered safe.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Jeongmin whines in surprise, pain, and pleasure. With his prostate being stroked as an apology, he wriggles for _more_. For a stronger sensation. “Hy- _hyung_ , fuck me.”

An indescribable sound emerges low from the rapper's throat, “Jeong, don’t tempt me.”

“I _want_ you to be tempted,” Jeongmin replies, pushing down on the fingers still buried in his ass. He does his best to watch the place where they are connected by flesh, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I want to see us, _ah,_ _right there_ , together,” the younger admits.

Byunghun suppresses a smile as he pulls out his fingers, preparing his own length to enter into the willing body. “You know,” he says, “I wasn’t lying when I said you’re like dry ice.” Their eyes meet in the mirror when they both look up. “You make me nervous because sometimes, you’re too much. You deserve better than me.”

Jeongmin shakes his head, “To me, you _are_ the best. There’s no one better than you.” A pause before the younger continues with a cheeky grin, “Except me.”

Byunghun snorts and completely slides himself into Jeongmin, deeming that the previous words deserved no response.

The smaller male shivers, eyes flitting shut and back arching against the rapper’s chest at the sudden and sensual intrusion. “ _More_ ,” he begs.

“I dunno. I think you deserve it,” Byunghun teases while watching the younger squirm on his lap through the mirror. He swivels his hips slowly, smirking at the reaction of the other.

 _“Please,”_ Jeongmin whines needily.

“Open your eyes, Min. Watch us.”

Eyes immediately widening, Jeongmin sees the smirk decorating the older’s lips. He then follows where Byunghun is gazing and flushes a bright red. His legs are spread perfectly for both of them to see. His cock, waving proudly in front of his soft belly, has small pearls of precum leaking from the tip. “Hyung,” he whispers.

Byunghun groans and bucks his hips upward, pulling out surprised, choked sound of need. “Jeongmin, you need to stop doing this to me.”

“Stop what?” Jeongmin gasps, left hand gripping onto the bedsheet and other hand digging into the older’s arm. His eyes remain glued onto their reflection, admiring their reflection on the screen.

The rapper grazes his teeth over the other’s neck, “Making me want to _ruin_ you.”

Jeongmin stretches back, exposing more of his neck to the teeth threatening to bite. He breathes out, “Then ruin me. Make me _yours_. Show them that you _own me_.”

Byunghun gives in and thrusts up with all his power. He leaves his mark by biting down into the pale expanse of skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” a curse spills from Jeongmin’s lips.

Byunghun’s smirk widens as he continues his ministrations upon the younger man. “Do you want to change positions?” He asks, a whisper in the other’s ear.

Jeongmin groans, “Whatever you want.”

Byunghun huffs, “I asked you, but okay, whatever I want.” He pulls them away from the edge of the bed and then pushes down Jeongmin to his hands and knees. “Keep your eyes on the mirror, my mirror prince.”

A shiver shakes Jeongmin’s body as he feels the hot dick within him shift while his eyes stay glued to the mirror, following every word given to him. He sees his brunette hair being matted down with the sweat dripping from his forehead. _It hasn’t even been that long_ , he berates himself for letting Byunghun rile him up like this. His source of comfort is that his boyfriend’s blonde hair is also in a mess. It leaves a sense of satisfaction, the fact that he isn’t the only one feeling so, so much.

And then Byunghun slowly backs away with only the tip of his cock still inside the small body. Not even a second later, the older thrust in _hard_ , nearly causing Jeongmin to collapse onto his arms. It’s hot and tight, and regardless of how many times they have done it, Byunghun loves the feeling of Jeongmin surrounding him. Their eyes meet in the mirror again  and this time, Byunghun states, voice just above a whisper, “You’re so beautiful, open and spread out, just for me. Don’t look at me, Jeongmin; look at yourself. Look at your beautifully flushed body against mine. Look at how well you’re taking me. Tell me you love it; tell me you want _more_.”

Gasps of indescribable pleasure and need leaves Jeongmin's throat. His whines grow louder as he pleads, “Byunghun-hyung! More! I want, _need_ m-more of you inside me!”

Shoving in without actually pulling out, Byunghun growls, “Look at yourself and say it like you mean it!”

Jeongmin hesitates for a split second, bringing a slap on his left ass cheek. He cries out from the sudden pain and lets the words the rapper wants out of his mouth. “Byunghunnie, _please_ , I want you-” he grunts as Byunghun rolls his hips, teasing his prostate.

“What do you want, Jeongmin?” Byunghun continues to tease the younger while his control wanes slowly. He wants to keep this control over his lover, but really, with the way things are going, he just might pound into the other without any restraint.

Finally, Jeongmin gives in and screams, “I want you and your cum painting me inside! Your h-hot cock burning me, showing me that I’m _yours!_ ”

The will to continue teasing the smaller male crumbles, and Byunghun pulls out before thrusting in straight against Jeongmin’s prostate which elicits a beautiful moan to tumble out of the plush, pink lips.

They continue their fast and rough pace, forgetting about the mirror across the room. “Pl-please,” Jeongmin gasps as he falls onto his shoulders, ass up only from being connected to Byunghun. His eyes flutter as he tilts his head up, catching the sight of their figures reflected in the mirror. He remembers why it’s there and stares at his expression. He then looks up and watches Byunghun’s expression. The furrowed brows and the red bitten lips. The flushed cheeks with a tongue sticking out in concentration. It fascinates Jeongmin, who forgets what he was about to say.

Byunghun’s eyes suddenly look up and asks, “What?”

“You're gorgeous,” Jeongmin replies.

Blushing, Byunghun looks down and continues to fuck into the body lying beneath him. One arm snakes around the lithe body and Byunghun’s hand grips around Jeongmin’s throbbing member.

The vocalist keens at the vice-like grip surrounding his cock. “I’m cl-close,” Jeongmin whimpers, fingers gripping onto the bedsheets.

“Me too,” Byunghun grunts.

“Let me come?” Jeongmin says, not quite a demand but more like a question.

Byunghun nods and mumbles into the crook of Jeongmin’s neck, “Come for me.” His hand pulls one last time and he feels his hand becoming sticky from the release as he hears his lover scream. The walls around his own cock clench tightly, and he soon follows Jeongmin into climax.

Both men pant, catching their breath, and Byunghun pulls out from Jeongmin. He admires the way his release drips out from the spasming hole and kisses it lightly before pulling their bodies back to the headboard.

Jeongmin giggles as he feels Byunghun’s arms around him. He looks at the mirror and smiles at how natural they look, naked and spent. Relaxed. “I love you, Byunghun,” he sighs, head resting onto the small chest behind him.

Byunghun snuggles into the brunette hair, “Love you too.”

After a few moments of silence, Jeongmin suddenly asks, “Will we do this again?”

“If you want to,” Byunghun replies, tired.

“Maybe,” Jeongmin yawns. “Sleep first?”

Byunghun nods, eyes drooping to sleep already, “G’night Minnie.”

“Night, Hunnie.”


End file.
